Cage the Vampire
by popcorngoo
Summary: Maaka and Usui are both teenagers in high school with hormones going through the roof! How will the two cope as their friendship blossoms and the two get closer and closer together. The line between friends and MORE than friends gets blurred.


Hello everyone! I have been a Chibi Vampire fan for years now, and recently tried to look up some fanfiction. I was sorely disappointed with the stories out there. There are so few fics, and the majority are(let's face it) mediocre at best. Now that's not to say that my story will be great. But the community is so small, so I wanted to contribute and make it that much bigger. If anyone knows of any really good Chibi Vampire fics lemme know, k?

Disclaimer: you know the drill…and if you don't….sucks for you…

(Ugh I hate that feeling when my foot goes numb, and then all the sensation is coming back with pins and needles. .)

* * *

Karin cupped her hands over her mouth, and breathed on them, trying in vain to warm up her chilly appendages. The last vestiges of winter still remained in the air as Winter transitioned into Spring. As she walked into school she untied her scarf and placed it and her shoes in her locker.

"Good morning Maka!" Usui-kun called over her shoulder.

Karin turned abruptly, face blushing and eyes wide as she stuttered out a "G-good morning U-usui-kun."

After all this time being classmates, working together, and becoming friends she still could not act normally around him. Her heart just beat so fast, and her blood rushed through her body whenever he came near.

It was time for class, so the two headed to their classroom together chatting amiably.

School passed by as it usually did, Usui-kun was top of his class, while Karin tried, but was unsuccessful in receiving a passing mark. Maki spent the time teasing Karin about her relationship with Usui-kun. All in all it was a normal day.

After school, Karin hung her head low and said miserably, "I'm sorry Usui-kun. You spent so much time helping me, and I still…."

Usui-kun smiled slightly and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about me Maka. Perhaps I'm not as good a teacher as I thought." He chuckled to himself self-deprecatingly.

Karin's head whipped up like lightning. "N-no! You're a great teacher Usui-kun!" she said earnestly. "I'm just such a blockhead sometimes. You've been a great help!" Maka 's fist lightly knocked her skull.

Usui-kun was a bit surprised at her fervent outburst, but he just shrugged it off as part of her kind nature. "In any case I'm sure you'll improve if we keep at it." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Karin's answering blush was his response along with a small smile. "Un!"

They walked in companionable silence for a while until an elderly couple smiled gently at them. They both waved and the woman said, "My you two are such a lovely couple! You remind me of me and my husband here." She gazed lovingly at him. "We were about your age when we got married."

Karin and Usui's faces both blushed tomato red. They both awkwardly looked away from each other. Usui-kun spoke up embarrassedly "N-no ma'am. We aren't a couple." Karin couldn't make eye contact with any of them for fear her face would heat up and she would explode.

The elders looked to each other with puzzled and bereft expressions. "Oh gracious me! My wife has made an error. Forgive us, you see, you just looked so good together, we thought…."

Usui waved a placating hand at them, and turned. "Well, we better be off, right Maka?" Usui-kun glanced at his female companion, noticing her reticent behavior.

"U-un." Karin mumbled.

The companionable silence was gone now, replaced with an uncomfortable tension. Karin was slightly happy the old man and woman thought they were going out, but Usui-kun's dismissal was a bit disheartening. 'What was he supposed to say?' she thought to herself, 'Was he supposed to just go with it and pretend to be a happy, loving boyfriend?' That would have been nice, but…Usui-kun was too honest for that. Karin sighed to herself. Did she want Usui-kun as a boyfriend? Whenever he was around her blood went crazy and she could barely think straight, but that was just because she was a vampire…wasn't it?

Meanwhile Usui-kun's thoughts were drifting back to what the elderly couple said as well. 'Man that was so embarrassing…How could they possibly think we were together? Maka is so beautiful and sweet…and I have scary eyes…There's no way a girl like her would go for a guy like me, right?' He shook his head at his own thoughts. Maka would never think of him like that. His unhappiness was always causing her problems, yet she always stayed so positive, even wanting to be friends with him. That was probably as deep as her affection would go though. Just friends. 'Just friends…' that thought bounced along his skull endlessly. Just friends. Just friends. Wait-Do I want to go out with Maka!? Usui-s eyes bugged out, even further than they usually were. 'Woah….do I?'

Usui-kun glanced at the object of his turbulent thoughts, noticing her blushing cheeks. 'Man she is so cute when she blushes.' Usui blinked at himself. 'Where are these thoughts _coming_ from!?'

The two were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice how it was starting to rain until they were hit with a huge downpour.

"Ah!" Karin said as the rain hit her in the eye.

"Wuh? All of a sudden-Maka, lets hurry! We can go to my house if you like, since its closer."

Karin barely had the chance to reply as Usui-kun grabbed her hand and started running towards his house.

"O-okay."

* * *

The two teens stood in the doorway out of breath and gasping. They were both soaked to the bone, and dripping on the carpet.

Usui regained his breathing first. "You can use my bathroom if you want Maka. I can lend you some clothes too while your wet ones dry."

Karin blushed, but said "T-thank you Usui-kun. I won't be too long." She shrugged out of her winter jacket, scarf, gloves, socks, and shoes. She handed him her wet coat, smiling gratefully.

Usui almost dropped it when he saw her, clad in her dripping, skin-tight uniform. Her breasts were heaving slightly, and he could just make out two stiff points poking through the material.

He turned around quicker than a whip, face flaming, and said, "O-kay, help yourself."

Karin's confused expression was lost on him since he couldn't see her face, but she shrugged it off as nothing and went to go shower.

Usui threw her stuff in the dryer. He placed a hand over his heart, while his other hand was firmly placed over his crimson face. He couldn't believe he had witnessed such a thing. Maka looked so….arousing…He squirmed slightly. And now she was probably bathing….in his bathroom…naked….His hands clenched at the thought. "Get a hold of yourself Kenta!" he said to himself. He busied himself with tidying up the cramped home trying not to think of the very alluring female in various states of undress.

* * *

Karin came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and clean. She noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes by the door and smiled. Quickly, she grabbed them and went to change. Coming back out she looked for Usui-kun. She heard his voice, it sounded like he was talking to someone. 'Who?' she thought vaguely. She walked into the kitchen and saw he was on the phone.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay mom."

"Yeah."

"You too."

"Bye."

Karin smiled and said, "How is your mom?" Usui jumped, slightly startled.

"Oh, she's fine. She called to tell me she'd be coming home late." Usui-kun looked her up and down, noticing how big his clothes looked on her. For some reason, the sight brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Oh…the bathroom is free if you want to use it. Oh! And I can cook dinner as thanks for letting me use your dryer." Karin smiled sweetly.

Usui knew Maka loved to cook, and he wasn't about to say no to her excellent food. "Sounds great! I'm starving." He admitted rubbing the back of his head while chuckling.

"Hehe! How does pasta sound? I'll be sure to make lots, so you and your mother can have leftovers."

Usui had to resist the urge to cry tears of joy. This girl was just too perfect. "Anything you make will be amazing Maka. Thank you." Usui-kun headed off to the bathroom.

Karin was left staring after him with a blush on her cheeks. Jeez! He always made her turn red! She lightly slapped her cheeks to get a hold of herself. There was no time to waste being a dreamy dolt. Karin grabbed an apron and tied it around her tightly. "Now…where are the pots?"

* * *

Usui let out a happy sigh as he sunk his chilled body into the warm water. It felt so nice to relax in a hot bath. Usui-kun was trying, in vain, to keep his thoughts from straying to a certain purple haired vampire. 'She was in this bath. She was naked. Her body. Was naked. In this very same bath…..' The image of her breasts encased in the soaking wet uniform came, unbidden, to his mind, her nipples straining, and cold. His thoughts were swirling around with the same idea. He cheeks turned scarlet. He was a man after all. He had urges and hormones, just like everyone else. The closest person to him had been his mother his whole life. However, now that Maka had appeared he found himself gravitating towards her in a very different way than his mother. She was kind, caring, gentle, and not to mention very, _very _attractive. Usui-kun repressed the urge to submit to his desires around her. They were still in high school for crying out loud! He would not do to her, what happened to his mother! He would never even think about sex until he was married.

….

Wait…SEX!?

He choked at the turn his thoughts were taking. He wasn't even going out with Maka and he was already thinking about sex and marriage!? What was _wrong_ with him? If his friend ever knew he was harboring these thoughts about her, she would no doubt FREAK. He vigorously shook his head. Grabbing the bar of soap he scrubbed at his body, hoping to scrub his less than platonic thoughts away.

* * *

"Mmmm, Maka this is fantastic!"Usui-kun exclaimed with a moan of pleasure.

"hehe! I'm glad you like it." Karin happily replied. Grabbing her own fork she twirled the spaghetti around it. Layering a hefty amount into her mouth, she chewed the food, decided a little more salt might be in order.

"Uuh, Maka?"

"Hm?"

"You have a bit of sauce on your face."

Blinking Karin replied, "Eh!?" Grabbing a napkin Karin furiously rubbed her face. "Better?"

Usui shook his head no.

Crinkling her brows she repeated this again, her cheeks turning pink from the friction. "How bout now?"

Usui-kun smiled, and shook his head no. He grabbed the napkin from her hands and rubbed it, much more gently than she did, across her bottom lip. Immediately a rosy blush formed on her cheeks.

"There." Usui seemed completely unaware of the effects he was having on her.

"Oh, thank you Usui-kun." Karin said dreamily.

"You're welcome." He smiled pleasantly.

The two ate and chatted together. They talked about school, family, work, and their views on life. If someone were to look in it would seem like a young married couple, having a wonderful dinner. Once they were finished, they cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Do you want me to help you with your homework?" Usui-kun asked after a while of friendly silence.

Maka shyly smiled up at him. "O-only if you are up for it." Usui smiled back and said, "Maka it's not a chore to help you when you don't understand things. I mean, I always cause you trouble. You know…by making your blood increase and all that…It's the least I could do." He started becoming shyer towards the end.

Karin blushed. "Oh no, I always thought I was causing _you_ trouble! I always bleed on you, and can't control my urge to bite you-" Karin gasped. She could not believe she had just said that out loud!

They both colored. The air started to become heavy with tension. Karin was nervously twisting her-_Usui's_-shirt in her hands.

Usui-kun coughed, and looked away. "You know…my neck is free whenever you want it…"

Shocked Karin's head shot up. Staring at him disbelieving, she could not believe what she just heard.

He only reaffirmed what she thought she heard when he pulled at the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. At the sight before her, Karin's eyes dilated. Her breathing was rapidly increasing. Moving her tongue around she could feel her incisor's coming out.

"N-no! I-I can't!" Maka said, although with the way Usui-kun was staring at her it sounded more like a feeble whine rather than a determined declaration.

He leveled a disbelieving gaze at her. "Do you want to?"

She wasn't really sure how to answer that question. As a vampire she was almost always hungry, but releasing her blood usually satiated that desire for a bit. A few seconds ago she hadn't been feeling the need to release it, but _now_ it was all she could do to keep from striding into his arms and sinking her fangs into his neck.

She didn't answer him, just stood, staring and panting heavily, her eyes turning a rusty red color.

Usui-kun stepped forward. Once. Twice. Three steps and he was standing right before her. She could touch him if she wanted to. And she _wanted_ to.

He grasped her shoulders, drawing her eyes up to his face. He looked almost as affected as she was. Why was that?

"Maka…It's okay. Bite me." He titled his head, exposing his soft, creamy looking, mouth-wateringly tempting neck to her.

"Bite me Maka."

And that was all the push she needed.

* * *

Well? So, how was it? I really didn't want to end it there, but my parents are yelling at me to get off the computer and actually do stuff. Ugh. Stuff. And I really wanted your feedback on it, so I posted it as is. So basically I'm just really impatient and didn't want to wait. hehe. (^_^;) Are the characters OOC? It's been a while since I read Chibi Vampire, so I'm not sure if I got it right or not. I actually hope to install a few more chapters of this. So any improvement NOW would be great! Feedback is the best, so please comment!


End file.
